


There You Are

by costia_gray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Game Night, Gen, Soft Alex Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers, face kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: Brat.She was so spoiled, expecting a kiss just because Alex was looking at her.(A fluffy moment between the girls.)





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this adorableness](https://chyler-leigh.tumblr.com/post/171138520957).

It was game night at James’s place, and Alex was sitting cross-legged in the center of his black leather couch while he and Lena argued vehemently on the other side of the coffee table. They were playing Pictionary, and while James was an incredible photographer, drawing just wasn’t part of his skill set. He was a step above stick figures — which was, admittedly, what Alex most often resorted to — but only a small step. And Lena, his Pictionary teammate, was severely displeased. They’d just lost another round, and if anyone was as competitive as Alex, it was Lena. She didn’t take kindly to losing and was currently berating James for his _poor performance_.

It had been funny for the first minute or two, but now Alex was bored and a little zoned out, twirling the nearly empty beer bottle (her third of the evening) in her hands.

Sam had ushered Ruby into the kitchen when the argument had surpassed two minutes and served out two dishes of the ice cream Alex and Kara had brought along. J’onn stood a few feet away with his arms crossed, watching the two at the front with the best exasperated dad face Alex had ever seen on him (and she’d seen it a lot in her time with her space dad). Winn was to her right, leaning against the arm of the couch, clearly amused as he watched the two of them, laughing at something Lena said that made James roll his eyes and clutch his head in his hands.

Kara was on Alex’s left, her legs crossed and sitting upright about halfway back on the cushion. She had a freshly topped off glass of wine in her right hand and a small smile touching her lips. It was clear by the way she twisted her wrist just slightly to the left and stared into the swirling red liquid vacantly that she wasn’t any more interested in the big argument than Alex was.

Alex couldn’t stop looking at her. Her long blonde hair was swept back in an elegant bun, the shoulderless top she was wearing exposing her gorgeous sun-kissed skin. It had been an exceptionally hot day, and even though Kara’s Kryptonian genes prevented her from sweating ( _lucky_ ), she was always careful to dress like the weather _did_ affect her. Alex wasn’t sure she’d call this shirt work-appropriate — she could only imagine the lascivious leers and smirks her oblivious sister had been receiving from her co-workers today — but she wasn’t going to scold her when she looked _that_ good.

Her eyes had just flitted up and down Kara’s body (not for the first time) when her sister turned to her, full lips curling up into a closed-mouth grin when their eyes met. Alex’s heart jumped into her throat and she smiled softly back, falling into those pretty blue eyes and licking her lips as Kara dipped her head in closer.

 _Brat._ She was so spoiled, expecting a kiss just because Alex was looking at her. But of course, like she always did, Alex complied and leaned in, turning her head to peck the side of Kara’s face just beside her right eye. Kara’s grin only seemed to grow brighter when Alex settled back down, blue eyes glimmering with adoration that Alex never fully believed she deserved.

She had just turned her attention to the kitchen to check on Ruby and Sam when she felt Kara’s hand tugging on her arm. Alex shifted her beer into her other hand and instinctively raised her arm, turning to Kara and letting the younger girl snuggle into her side. Her arm wrapped protectively around Kara’s bare shoulders, two fingers stroking down her exposed upper arm.

“Spoiled,” she mouthed, tilting her forehead down to rest against Kara’s. A barely perceptible shrug and a smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes was Kara’s only response — Alex was the one who had spoiled her, after all, they both knew it. And it was nice to just be quiet together for a few moments, soaking in each other’s presence even with the room full of their friends.

Kara pulled away with a kiss to Alex’s cheek a few seconds later, taking a sip of her wine before stretching out to set her glass on the side table. After she’d settled back into Alex’s grip, Winn’s half-amused, half-exasperated voice broke through James and Lena’s argument.

“Guys, guys! Calm down! This isn’t The Price Is Right! It’s not like you just lost fifty thousand dollars in cash and prizes! Let’s just pick another game, okay?”

Lena and James both grumbled their agreement, but it was the cry of “Finally!” from Ruby in the kitchen that completely broke the tension, making everyone chuckle.

“Catch Phrase?” J’onn suggested with a wide smile.

“Aww, c’mon, J’onn! Alex and Kara are just going to kick all our butts again!” Winn protested.

“You’ve got that right, Schott. So, suck it up and face us like a man,” Alex smirked, tipping her bottle to her lips and draining the last of her beer.

Winn looked mildly terrified, and Kara leaned forward to grab the game — only to be pulled back by Alex’s hand pressing against her shoulder. Kara turned to her with that crinkly-eyed smile again and settled back against her sister without protest, happy just to be close.

“We’ll even let you try to get a head start. You and James,” Alex instructed Winn. She gestured between Lena and James with her now-empty bottle where they still stood at the front of the room. “No more of this. Seriously. It benefits _no one_.”

The room filled with chuckles again, and the relief from both Lena and James was palpable as they went their separate ways — Lena to the kitchen and James on the arm of his recliner.

“Alright,” Winn said, rubbing his hands together and accepting the game J’onn handed him. He made eye contact with James, waggling his eyebrows. “You better treat me right, partner!”

As Winn spat out his rapid-fire hints, Alex felt Kara’s hand sliding along her knee. The warm sensation made her stomach clench and a grin stretch her lips yet again. When Kara’s fingers interlaced with hers, she gave her sister’s hand an affectionate squeeze, sinking into the pull of their connection.

 _Oh yeah._ They were totally going to kick ass tonight.


End file.
